footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea F.C.
chelsea logo wallpaper 001.jpg|The logo Stamford Bridge 001.jpg|The stadium|link=Stamford Bridge Roman Abramovich | chairman = Bruce Buck | manager = José Mourinho | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2014-15 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 1st | current = 2015-16 | website = http://www.chelseafc.com/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Chelsea Football Club( also known as The Blues or previously The Pensioners) are a English football club based in West London. The team, founded in 1905, plays in the Premier League and have spent most of their history in the top tier of English football. Chelsea have been English champions four times, and have won the FA Cup seven times, the League Cup four times, the UEFA Champions League once and the UEFA Cup Winners' Cup once. Chelsea had their first major success in 1955, when they won the league championship, and won various cup competitions during the 1960s, 1970s, 1990s and 2000s. The club has enjoyed its greatest period of success in the past two decades, winning 15 major trophies since 1997.Domestically, Chelsea have won four league titles, seven FA Cups, four League Cups and four FA Community Shields, while in continental competition they have won two UEFA Cup Winners' Cups, one UEFA Super Cup, one UEFA Europa League and one UEFA Champions League. Chelsea are the only London club to win the UEFA Champions League, one of four clubs, and the only British club, to have won the three main UEFA club competitions, and also the first club to hold two major European titles simultaneously. Chelsea's regular kit colours are royal blue shirts and shorts with white socks. The club's crest has been changed several times in attempts to re-brand the club and modernise its image. The current crest, featuring a ceremonial lion rampant regardant holding a staff, is a modification of the one introduced in the early 1950s.The club has sustained the fifth highest average all-time attendance in English football. Their average home gate for the 2012–13 season was 41,462, the sixth highest in the Premier League. In April 2013 it was ranked by Forbes Magazine as the seventh most valuable football club in the world, at £588 million ($901 million), an increase of 18% from the previous year. Since 2003, Chelsea have been owned by Russian billionaire Roman Abramovich. Players First team squad For recent transfers, see 2015–16 Chelsea F.C. season. Out on loan Retired numbers 25 Gianfranco Zola, Forward (1996–2003). Current coaching staff Coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Honours Domestic Leagues * First Division/Premier League :*(4): 1954–55, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2009–10, 2014-15 * Second Division :*(2): 1983–84, 1988–89' Cups * 'FA Cup' :*(7):'' 1969–70, 1996–97, 1999–2000, 2006–07, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2011–12 * Football League Cup :*''(5):'' 1964–65, 1997–98, 2004–05, 2006–07, 2014–15 * FA Community Shield :*(4): 1955, 2000, 2005, 2009' * 'Full Members Cup' :*(2):'' 1985–86, 1989–90 European * UEFA Champions League :*''(1):'' 2011–12 * UEFA Europa League :*''(1):'' 2012–13 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup :*''(2):'' 1970–71, 1997–98 * UEFA Super Cup ** (1): 1998 External links * *Chelsea F.C. at Premier League Category:Chelsea F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:UEFA Super Cup winners Category:Clubs Category:English clubs